


Keeping Honest

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Jace is late for an important meeting, Alec can trust Meliorn to keep Jace's excuses honest.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Meliorn, Meliorn/Jace Wayland
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Keeping Honest

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word ficlet prompt: Lie

Alec paces back and forth in the room reserved for larger group meetings, checking his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. Jace is late, which isn’t like him, and especially not for something he knows is this important to Alec. The findings they’re meant to present to the Downworld Cabinet before the official Clave hearing later that night could make or break the continuation of this entire operation, and Alec _needs_ it to continue to keep the trust of the Downworlders.

Jace arrives fifteen minutes past their scheduled time, with Meliorn in tow. He wore a button-down shirt, dressing ‘nice’ at Alec’s request for the meetings, but his shirt was off a button the whole way down, untucked on the right side, and his normally carefully styled hair was disheveled.

Alec eyed him warily. “You’re fifteen minutes late,” he points out.

“Sorry,” Jace says. “I, uh…” he hesitates just a second too long in his answer. “Couldn’t find my nice shirt.”

Alec turns from Jace to Meliorn, his annoyed frown turning into a more devious grin. “Meliorn, why was Jace late?”

“I might have torn a few buttons off of Jace’s first choice of shirt,” Meliorn admits. “And pants.”

“Meliorn!” Jace deflates, a red flush rising in his cheeks.

“You know I can’t lie,” Meliorn says innocently.

“You work your way around that just fine any other time,” Jace mumbles.

“Yes, but any other time doesn’t bring such a beautiful blush to your face,” Meliorn points out, leaning in to place a quick kiss on Jace’s cheek.

Alec laughs. He knows that Meliorn could’ve easily talked his way around the truth but he also knows that Meliorn loves any chance to get a good-natured rise out of Jace in front of him or Isabelle. It’s something the Lightwood siblings have definitely encouraged from Meliorn who is always more than happy to play along, much to Jace’s dismay.

“I’m just glad you’re finally dating someone who can keep you _honest_ ,” Alec says, his tone light and teasing with any actual annoyance he felt over Jace’s tardiness long forgotten.

“You two are insufferable together,” Jace groans.

“You know you love us,” Alec and Meliorn both say in unison, sharing a surprised glance between them before both of them laugh lightly.

“Raziel help me, I do,” Jace agrees with a sigh, bringing his hands up to cover his face. “Now can we _please_ get this over with? You know I hate dressing up, I just want to get this done so I can get out of these clothes.”

“I’m sure you do,” Alec says, tone heavy with insinuation. He ignores the glare it earns him as he pulls out the briefing papers and they get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
